Finland QA
by Jolenda
Summary: Here you can ask questions from Finland from Hetalia! Please ask the questions by PM! Have fun asking question of high ratings too!
1. Chapter 1

It's time for Finland Q/A!

Jolenda: So, we are going to start a Finland Q/A with who else but Finland.

Finland: I am glad that you wanted me to do one! And I am glad that you are a finn! Thank you!

Jolenda: Oh, it's not a big deal I mean we'll just answer questions but you for the most of them. I'll just be here to collect the questions and ask them from you.

Finland: But I will still thank you for that. So, of course there needs to be rules!

Jolenda: Yes and I will now list them!

First of all I need to make clear one thing. We can't speak swedish that well, so do not ask in swedish or at least you could translate it into english. Finnish is allowed! Please english or finnish.

Second is that please keep it kind and as much as you might like to ask dares, we can't do them. But we will have special guests here and they will be some other countries! Of course you can recommend someone for that. Still no dares!

Third one would be not to ask too specific guestions of history and so on. We can answer them even if they are parts of the history of the other countries but please. This is Finlands Q/A.

Okay that should be it. So if you noticed the rating is high so ask whatever you want and in-character questions are not allowed.

Finland: Yes and I would be happy to answer them as well as I can! I'll try my best to keep you satisfied!

Jolenda: We actually have questions for you already but the names are not told.

Finland: Yes, I am so happy!

Jolenda: And you are so cute! But here they come!

Why did you name your dog Hana-tamago, which means Flower-egg?

Finland: Isn't it a cute name? It would've been better if it was Bloody Hana-tamago but Su-san didn't like it. He said that Hana-tamago is fine.

Jolenda: Okay, next question!

What do you think about Russia?

Finland: Umm... I guess he's a little scary but I mean. I was even scarier to him at some point. I can still make him scared by just smiling to him! It is so much fun especially at meetings!

Jolenda: Hahah! I can imagine that! My grandfather was fighting in the Winter War! He got hurt but still lived until he died to a heart attack when I was just about one years old.

Finland: Oh, I am so sorry...

Jolenda: It wasn't your fault. I just didn't have the change to ever see him and talk to him. Neither to my other grandfather. I haven't seen either of them. At least I have my grandmothers.

Okay, next question!

Who is your favourite country? You can't pick yourself!

Finland: Hmm... I wouldn't have picked myself even if you wouldn't have said that! I am not that selfish. But I will have to say that my favourite would be... It's too hard to pick! Umm... I'll say that Japan. I mean, he's so nice and a lot like me except that he doesn't really speak as much as I do. We both even have little doggies. He has Pochi and I have Hana-tamago!

Jolenda: Oh yeah! You two should really have playdates for the two! They are both so cute!

Finland: Yeah that is a great idea!

Jolenda: Yeah, well enough of that. That was all of the questions we had for now.

Ask questions only by PM, please!

Moi moi!

Finland: Moi moi! See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Jolenda: Hei! And welcome back to Finland Q/A ! We have a few questions to fill the time!

Finland: Jes! At last! I've been waiting so long! I love to answer these questions!

Jolenda: Yes, and the first one's are from 'And I'm Javert'

The first question...

I must know, are you aware of Sweden's feelings for you?

Finland: Oh... *blushes* Um... I guess I've noticed it already... At least I know why he calls me his wife...

Jolenda: So cute! Next question!

How do you feel about him being in love with you?

Finland: Well... I guess I love him too I just don't know how much... Like as a friend or more... * blushes even more and looks down *

Jolenda: Okay! Now you are even cuter and this would be even better if Sweden was here!

Next questions are from 'Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki':

hi Fin! i have a few question to u.

1. what is ur fav food?

Finland: I guess it would be 'Makkarakeitto', soup with pieces of sausage, carrots, potatoes, rutabaga and it should have salt in it and a few black peppers. The favourite candy would definitely be salmiakki!

Jolenda: Fun fact about salmiakki! It was first used by dentist for something but I don't know what they used it for and sometime after it became a candy.

The next question:

2. between Sealand & Ladonia who is ur fav?

Finland: I can't pick only one of them! They are both so cute and lovely! Sealand is so energetic and loves to play with everyone and Ladonia is so temperamental and likes to be by himself. They are both so different but still so cute and they both help me with household chores and so on... I'm sorry I can't pick only one...

Jolenda: Yeah they are both cute and fun! Next question:

3. what do u think about Netherlands? i ask u this cuz he was invaded my country about few centurys ago. Indonesia. not to mention Japan did it too.

Finland: I think he's scary! Su-san and I had a small part of America but then he took it! It wasn't fun! He beat us down! Put his hair is kind of cool... Oh well I am happy that he didn't invade mine or Su-sans country. I feel sorry for your countrys citizens that lived at those times.

Jolenda: My mothers boyfriend is from the Netherlands! His hair is cool too...

Next question:

4. can u tell me about ur sister Tina aka Female ver. of u? how is ur relationship between u & her and Sweden & her?

Finland: Tina? Do you mean Tiina? She's nice and understanding actually a lot like me. We are good! We visit each other pretty often and so on. Su-san and Tiina are good friends! I heard Su-san asking advice from her one day and it had something to do with me...

Jolenda: I wonder what kind of advice she gave him... * grins to Finland *

Finland: * blushes * I won't tell you... Tiina won't tell you either, I guess...

Jolenda: You guess? It's you or her and you know how she loves to tell things a little differently right?

Finland: Oh well, yeah... Um... He wanted to know what I really love to do and stuff like that.

Jolenda: More specific, please.

Finland: AT A DATE! HE WANTS TO TAKE ME TO A DATE! * blushes heavily *

Jolenda: That's more like it... Thank you for your questions so far! He'll be happy to answer them and it seems he might give us even moe information as you probably noticed.

Finland: Yeah... I'll go and eat some Karl Fazer chocolate... With salmiakki filling... And I ain't giving anything to you Jolenda!

Jolenda: Whyyy!? But I love it! Because it's finnish! Like I am!

Finland: See you everyone and I hope this finn will understand not to do that again.

Jolenda: I am sorry Tino! Next time we'll have a special quest here! I'll let you guess who it will be... And now Tino give me some of that chocolate!

Finland: Okay, here... * takes a piece and gives to Jolenda *

Jolenda: Thank you Tino, I love you... * hugs him after eating the piece *


	3. Chapter 3

Jolenda: Welcome back to Finland Q/A ! We have a lot of new questions here!

Finland: I can't wait to answer them.

Jolenda: Okay! The first ones are from 'Elsyra'

_Hei, Finland! It is nice to be able to interview you. I am curious-when did you become a country and how? I'd love to know a little bit about your country history. Also, how did you borrow Father Christmas' sleigh to bring all the countries gifts in the middle of a war? It was very nice of you, by the way. :)_

_~Elsie_

Finland: Well I became a country right after Ice Age and majority of the landmass I have now were part of Swedens land. Then at 1809 my areas from Sweden were ceded to Russia. That is how Russia took me away I guess. Then at 1917 I became independent and I was my own strong nation but there was the Civil War where the Red Guards wanted more rights to the crofters and the White Guards that had better military forces and equipment were against it. Russia tried to get me back at 1939 in the Winter War and it was awful but me and my people survived the attack. Then there was Continuation War and the Lapland War against the german military forces who mostly escaped through Norway and a few through Sweden. They burned villages while they were at Lapland... It wasn't nice because I had burns on my shoulders and back that time.

Jolenda: Yeah! And Finland was the first nation to give women the rights to vote!

Finland: Yes I was... That was already a lot of history so maybe I'll tell you about the religion in Finland before christianity got there. So this is how we believed the World had became...

There was a goddess named 'Ilmatar'. She became pregnant from the wind and water. The pregnancy took seven hundred years. All that time she floated in the water and felt furious pain. The pain got worse. She shouted the overgod 'Ukko' for help. Soon a duck flew over to her and made a nest on her knee. The duck laid six golden eggs and one made of steel.

One day 'Ilmatar' moved in pain and the eggs fell and broke. The sun formed of the yolk and the moon of the white. The stars of the spots on the egg shells. 'Ilmatar' made the land, islands, forelands, shores and the bays. And for the pirateers she made the pitfalls.

And after thirty summers the baby was born, his name became 'Väinämöinen'. 'Väinämöinen' grew up in the water for eight years and then stepped to the dry land and that's how the cultivating started. And so on...

Jolenda: That is a beautiful story and very important to the older finns. It's very important to me too... Oh, I have an idea! Tell about the northern lights!

Finland: Might as well do so...

They were born when a fox ran through Lapland taking big leaps and at every leap it's tail hit the pure white snow that flew into the air and turned into colorful lights that moved around in the wind. Then after a while they dissappeared. They melted or fell back down.

Jolenda: That is a beautiful story too... I love these finnish stories.

But the next question then?

Finland: How did I borrow Father Christmas' sleigh... Um, I am Santa Claus, I even have my helper santa in 'Rovanniemi'... I deliver the presents every year to every single country and my helper elfs and the santa deliver the presents to the children all around the world! My reindeer are dear to me too just like Hana-tamago an Sealand and Ladonia... Sweden too, he is an amazing friend... *blushes*

Jolenda: And now I believe he's more than a friend to you!

Finland: Well we did go to that date we were talking about last time... * blushes even more and looks away*

Jolenda: Okay well we have more questions to you from Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki!

_thank u for answering my question! my next question is. do u have a pet beside Hanatamago?_

Finland: Yeah! My reindeer! They are all the reason why everyone gets their presents every year!

Jolenda: Well, that was it! See you next time! Moi moi!

Finland: Moi moi!


End file.
